¿Padres Adoptivos?
by FerCervella
Summary: Dicen que la vida de Padres es caóticamente hermosa... Veremos si Minato y Mei piensan lo mismo luego de que la hija huérfana de sus mejores amigos llegue a cambiar sus fabulosas vida por completo.


Este es un regalo para mis amigas**: Yusha y Mina-Hai **a quienes adoro, ya saben ¡Más MinaMei para el mundo!

Pairing: Minato x Mei (**AU**)

Advertencia: Contiene OoC

* * *

><p>Lo tenía todo.<p>

Mei estaba en la cima del Mundo.

Una casa inmensa en los acomodados sectores de Tokio, un auto de último modelo, un empleo ideal, mucho dinero (tal vez más del que necesitaba), podía renovar el closet cada temporada y viajar a donde le diera la regalada gana; además era una mujer influyente que se codeaba con gente poderosa de las más altas esferas sociales y económicas... En definitiva, su vida era fabulosa y no planeaba cambiar nada de ella.

Era verdad que para conseguir todo lo que tenía en la vida había sacrificado muchas cosas, pero le parecía correcto cumplir sus sueños y era una mujer decidida así que no planeaba lloriquear por nada. Desde que había salido de la secundaria como la mejor de su generación, había trabajado incansablemente en la empresa a la que había sacado a flote; todo con el firme objetivo de ser una de las más poderosas ejecutivas de todo Japón pero para poder conseguir todo eso decidió no mantener una pareja estable y mucho menos tener hijos.

Después de todo eso solo iba a robarle tiempo, tiempo valioso que podría usar haciendo que el nombre de Mei Terumi fuera más conocido en las altas esferas del mundo comercial. Haciendo realidad sus sueños en vez de posponerlos como tantas mujeres exitosas que habían caído presas de la maternidad.

Y no, no es que viviera una vida monótona ni que fuera una mujer virginal (ni mucho menos) pues gozaba de la experiencia de los años, junto con su abundante sensualidad basada en la confianza en si misma. Solo se había postergado como madre y a pesar de los comentarios de ciertas mujeres sobre su estilo de vida, ella era feliz y eso era lo único que en verdad le importaba. Después de todo su vida era tranquila y gozaba de esa tan ansiada seguridad, al menos lo era hasta aquella mañana...

Su teléfono celular de última generación sonó fuerte y Mei abrió los ojos ligeramente confundida, al ver en la pantalla el número de Ao, su abogado, dedujo que algo andaba mal. Recordó en fracciones de segundos que tenía una importante reunión con el Conglomerado Aburame a las 9 en punto pero al ver el reloj quedó helada, tan solo eran las 5:30 y si Ao la llamaba a esa hora, sería mejor contestarle y aunque si no era algo importante iba a ponerlo en su lugar por robarle horas de sueño, su reparador sueño.

**—** ¿Qué quieres? - murmuró algo molesta.

**— **Tienes que venir al Hospital, ahora. Envié un chofer a que te recogiera, es importante. - la voz de Ao sonaba por primera vez en muchos años algo acongojada. - Es Anko.

El mundo se detuvo una milésima de segundo para Mei en cuanto oyó ese nombre.

_Anko_. _Mitarashi Anko_.

Había conocido a Anko en la secundaria.

¿Cómo habían llegado a congeniar? Bueno, esa era una pregunta que tenía rondándole hasta el día de hoy... Anko era un tanto tsurende y brusca, más siempre iba de frente (hasta sonar agria en ocasiones) pero tal vez había sido la única que no deseaba sacar provecho de ella ni mucho menos apuñalarla por la espalda; y Mei si que sabía apreciar a la gente leal.

Ambas tomaron rumbos diferentes, su amiga se había casado con Kakashi Hatake y luego de solo un año de matrimonio había quedado embarazada de una niña a la que habían llamado Sui, una preciosura a los ojos de todo el mundo debido al color plateado de su cabello y a la belleza de sus ojitos; debido a que Anko le dedicaba todo su tiempo no habían podido verse con regularidad... y ahora ir a un hospital le hizo darse cuenta de cuanto tiempo había transcurrido. Demasiado tiempo.

Se vistió a toda prisa con los look armados desde antes, porque era innegable o al menos notoria su manía por el orden y el chofer no demoró más de 20 minutos en llegar al Hospital. Ao la esperaba en el hall vestido con su traje negro impecable y con el rostro innegablemente desolado; en cuanto llegó a su lado supo que había llegado tarde, demasiado tarde. No hicieron falta los preámbulos ni rodeos, Mei sabía que era demasiado tarde, que ya todo estaba perdido.

**—** Anko y Kakashi... murieron, iban a recoger a la niña a la guardería cuando un camión maderero los envistió de frente. - Mei sintió que sus piernas flaqueaban y Ao alcanzó a sostenerla antes de que cayera al piso. - No había nada que hacer, Kakashi murió inmediatamente y Anko murió antes de llegar al pabellón de cirugía... Sé que sientes ahora, Mei debes ser fuerte.

**— **No, no sabes como me siento. ¡Anko era mi amiga! Y murió... ¿Cómo vas a saber que es lo que siento? ... ¿Qué ha pasado con la niña? ¿Qué pasó con Sui-chan? - jaló la ropa de su abogado y amigo, quien la miró seriamente - ¿También murió en el accidente? ¿Está herida?

**— **Sui-chan está bien, los de Servicios Infantiles la tienen bajo custodia. Respecto a eso hay algo que debemos hablar... Pero dudo que el Hall de un hospital sea el mejor lugar para hacerlo, además estamos aquí por que los de Servicios Infantiles querían ver a alguien cercano reconociendo los cuerpos antes de entregarnos a la niña; creo que es normal que lo hagan y lo piden como requisito.

**— **¿Yo.. reconocer el cuerpo de... Anko? - la voz de la pelirroja se quebró, esto se le antojaba como la peor de las pesadillas.

**— **No te angusties, ya no es necesario que lo hagas ni que te expongas a eso. _Él_ vino a hacerlo, está adentro en la Morgue y creo que está por terminar.

La pelirroja miró a su amigo y comprendió de inmediato, aún si que lo nombrara. Él no podía ser otro que_Minato Namikaze_. El mejor amigo y compañero de farra de toda la vida de Kakashi; un hombre al que Mei sinceramente no podía soportar más de media hora porque era un hombre de esos que te provocan mil cosas, esos hombres que una vez que entran en tu vida ya no hay vuelta atrás y Mei no estaba para esas cosas ni menos para andar sintiendo cositas por un hombre; además Minato tenía una larga lista llena de conquistas (todas muy guapas) y Mei no iba a ser un número más, eso se lo había jurado desde el día en el que Anko la engañó para que tuviera una cita con ese sujeto. Además, porque Minato era una debilidad andante, un hombre de esos que es casi un pecado con pies y ella no deseaba pecar ni menos jugar con fuego.

**— **¿Y lo estamos esperando?

**— **Si, he de hablar con ambos de algo importante. Así que si quieres siéntate por ahí mientras lo espera... - Ao iba a seguir cuando el aludido apareció.

Minato vestía deportivo, llevaba el cabello rubio alborotado y la mirada perdida. Mei maldijo en su fuero interno que fuera tan condenadamente guapo pero reparó en la tristeza de su mirar y todo cambió, lucía realmente tan acongojado que no pudo evitar levantarse e ir hacia el; cuando estuvieron frente a frente no hubo ironías ni malos modos. Ambos se abrazaron y al fin... Luego de mucho tiempo, Mei se dió la libertad de llorar.

Llorar a Anko no la haría menos mujer. Al cabo de unos minutos ambos se separaron, evitando mirarse y hablar; después de todo había existido un gesto íntimo que jamás en la vida se hubiera esperado y era mejor recuperar el espacio personal antes de que Minato comenzara a tener ideas erróneas al respecto, fue Mei quien rompió el abrazo y en parte la falta de calor le sorprendió. Minato pareció entender y no murmuró nada como habría sido su costumbre.

Caminaron hasta el auto que procedió a llevarlos a la oficina del abogado. Fue un viaje silencioso, lleno de culpas no reveladas y de sentimientos envueltos así que a nadie le fastidió el silencio; ya en la cómoda oficina se ubicaron y Ao sacó una carpeta de cuero que estaba en su caja fuerte personal; seguramente era algo que él consideraba muy serio.

**— **Este es el testamento de Kakashi y Anko, me hablaron hace un par de meses... ya saben lo fatalista que eran a veces esos dos... Supongo que también lo hicieron por la niña. - comezó a leer mientras los otros dos le escuchaban atentamente.

Con el seguro de vida que tenían ambos cubrían todas las deudas que tenían, las cuales eran muy pocas pues ambos eran ahorradores y nada vividoress. Afortunadamente habían alcanzado a pagar hipóteca de la inmensa casa que tenían en el mejor barrio residencial de la ciudad, todo iba bien hasta que llegó a la parte más importante: Sui-chan.

****—**** Y el cuidado personal y la custodia completa de la niña está a nombre ambos.**  
><strong>

**— **Espera Ao... ¿Has dicho que Sui-chan está a cargo de nosotros? - Minato sacó la voz y tragó en seco mientras me señalaba a mi y a él, lentamente - Dudo que esos dos estuvieran cuerdos, porque yo no sirvo para ser padre de nada y dudo que la Señorita aquí presente quiera sacrificar su vida por la bebé, seguramente sus horarios jamás concordarían.

Mei se levantó indignada de la silla y se contuvo de arrojarle su café encima a Minato. ¿Quién se creía para venir a decirle eso? Como si ella no pudiera hacer más cosas que trabajar... además, no hablaban de algo a lo que se podía abandonar como si nada. Sui era una bebita, una personita indefensa y necesitaba de ellos.

**— **No, Anko y Kakashi creían en nosotros... Nos encargaron a la persona más importante de su vida. Y yo al menos planeo cumplirle a mi amiga, si eres un desnaturalizado al cual le importa más andar ligándose a toda la tipa que se le cruce es tu problema; no dejaré a esa bebé en manos ajenas y menos a cargo de desconocidos.

**— **¿Has pensado en lo que significa tener un bebé, Mei? No es criar un muñeco o un perro o menos tener un jodido bonsai, tienes que darles tiempo, energías y dudo que tú con tu super empleo ejecutivo quieras sacrificar preciosos minutos con la niña, seguramente va a terminar criándola una niñera. Además, perdonen pero estoy trabajando duro para conseguir el proyecto en Nagasaki pues soy el arquitecto que creo necesitan y sé que una niña de esa edad nos traerá problemas.

**— **Si ninguno de los dos puede hacerse cargo de la bebé entonces les diré a los de Cuidados Infantiles para que vean que pasará... Lo más probable es que sea dada en adopción.

**— ¿**Adopción? - hablaron a coro ambos, más Mei tomó la palabra - Creo que Anko tenía fe en nosotros, dudo que nos haya dejado a la niña si no confiara en nosotros y quiero retribuirle la confianza que tenía. Ya que no alcancé a verla antes de morir, creo que por lo mínimo criaré a su hija.

La prioridad ahora era la niña. De eso no había dudas, Mei se preguntó que hacer... Tal vez debían encontrar a algún familar de Anko o Kakashi, aunque sabía que el único familiar de Anko era Orochimaru y con ese sujeto no había caso, era alguien un tanto retorcido y dejarle a cargo de una bebé era como darle a una pistola a un niño. Peligroso y estúpido.

Ambos se miraron ignorando que sus mentes iban en la misma dirección y que había llegado a la misma conclusión, azul y verde enfrascados en una decisión que podía cambiar todo su mundo.

**— A**ceptamos.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola!<strong>

**Hace mucho que no me atrevía con nada nuevo, pero chan! Aquí estoy... iré actualizando en cuanto la Musa sea generosa y me ayude :)**

**Si me dejan un review, tendrán más regalos en Navidad (?) **

**Besos y abrazos.**


End file.
